Bez hviezd
by Ana Syringa
Summary: Viktria nenechala Luthora ísť tak ľahko. A Million Suns. One-shot.


**Túto úžasnú poviedku som nenapísala ja. Napísala ju Lexi, ktorá tu nemá účet. V tejto zbierke AtU poviedok však nesmie chýbať :) Universians do toho!**

**Bez hviezd**

Túžba pomsty sa už mala naplniť. Ale nestalo sa tak.V mojom vnútri stále niečo vrie, prahne po tom.

Včera, keď sme Luthora s Amy nechali bezvládne ležať na zemi, cítila som sa s_pokojná._ Keď sa mu leskli oči od bolesti, ale nepohol sa.

Svetlozelená náplasť na koži mu to nedovolila. Rozmýšľam, koľko si z toho pamätá. Phydus urobil svoje, ale pohľad, plný nenávisti, ktorý na mňa hodil, tvrdí niečo celkom iné. Keď vidím, ako sa pričleňuje k Bartiemu - môjmu _priateľovi -_ a "pomáha" s revolúciou, je mi zle.

Je mi jasné, že jediná pointa jeho konania je, aby si _mohol robiť, čo chcel._

Preglgnem. Skoro mi vyhŕknu slzy, keď si spomeniem, čo mi - nám -urobil. Cítim jeho neúprosnú túžbu. Silné ruky, ktoré mi nedali na výber. Ako sa ku mne tlačil, vyžíval sa v tom, čo pôsobí. Škodoradostný, slizký úsmev.

Zastavím slanú vodu skôr než vystrekne von. Pre _neho_ nepremárnim _nič._

Myšlienky sa mi uberú Amy - zvláštnej ohavy zo Starozeme, ale i možnej priateľky - a ľutujem premárnenú nenávisť, čo som jej darovala. Nie je jej chyba, čo sa stalo.

_Iba jeho,_ šepne hlas v mojom vnútri.

Skoro skončila rovnako.

A potom ma myšlienky ako silný prúd vody potlačia do minulosti. Spomeniem si na Selenu. Dievča, s hlasivkami ako poklad, so sladkým hlasom. Tak energickým a plným emócii, že by sa aj vtáky - keby na_Pamodaji_ nejaké žili - rozospievali. Ako to býva v tých knižkách zo Starozeme.

Takmer sa pousmejem. V polovici mi ale úsmev zamrzne na tvári. Uvedomím si, že jej hlas už nikdy nebudem počuť. Odišiel, vyparil sa, jednoducho je preč.

_Zase kvôli nemu._

V spomienkach sa mi vynára ako šialene konala. Vzala sa slobody, slobodného rozmýšľania, jediného, čo robí život cenným. Na tvári sa mi objaví zamračený výraz. Dobrovoľne upadla do rúk Phydusu, len aby na ňu zabudol. To sa však nestalo.

_Teraz_ sa mi do očí dostanú slzy, aj napriek všetkým mojim snahám ich zastaviť. Uvedomujem si ale jednu vec, ktorá ma chlácholí. Sú pre _ňu_, nie Luthora. Smútok nad smrťou nevinnej milej osoby vystrieda nenávisť. Som nahnevaná. Chcem, aby trpel.

* * *

Opatrne, vyhýbajúc sa davu z revolúcie, sa presúvam do Archívu. Lebo tam išiel. Vidím lúky, na ktorých skláňajú papule k potrave kravy. A kopce. Tak pekne, symetricky rozostavané. A za nimi sú čierne steny _Pamodaju._ Bezpečné.

* * *

Vojdem do miestnosti. Pár ľudí stojí pri planžetách a zaujato čítajú, ale Luthor medzi nimi nie je.

Pevnejšie v rukách stlačím zelenú náplasť. Keď si pripomeniem na vlastý plán, po chrbte mi prebehnú zimomriavky. Zájdem ďalej, až do časti s baletériou. Tmavé vlasy mu vykukujú spoza poličky a pod nimi sa črtá svalnaté rameno. Je mi otočený chrbtom a s niekým sa rozpráva.

Učupím sa pri priechod a čakám. Nervózne rozmýšľam, že sa vrátim, ale jediná myšlienka o jeho skutkoch ma zastaví.

Po chvíli druhá osoba odíde. Minie ma bez jedinej štipky pozornosti. Vidím len mohutné svaly Luthorovho chrbu, ktoré mi ale samé o sebe naháňajú strach.

Nemám veľa pokusov. Vlastne len jeden. Zavriem oči a odhodlane vyrazím.

Luthor sa otočí, ako náhle začuje moje kroky. Klopkajú na tvrdej podlahe. Ale skôr, než sa by sa mu po tvári stihol rozliať slizký úsmev, na telo sa mu nalepí predmet, čo som zvierala v rukách.

Paže mu ovisnú, znehybnie. Lesk v očiach zoslabne, ako sa mu do tela vlieva Phydus. Ale ešte ma _vníma._Siahnem mu rukou na krk a zasyčím: "Ty hajzel."

Telo sa mi ledva badateľne mykne.

"Všetkým si ublížil. Nič si nezaslúžiš. Len zomrieť."

Na chvíľu sa odmlčím, sledujem, ako iskra v jeho očiach pohasína.

"Amy, mne," pohľad mi spočinie na bruchu, "no najmä Selene. Tej najviac."

Zatlačím a prsty mi od námahy roztrasú. Cítim, ako sa mu pod mojou kožou zháči bolesťou. Prižmúrim oči, prebodávam ho pohľadom.

"Takto," syknem a zatlačím ešte silnejšie, "si jej stačil hrdlo."

Zrak nevľúdne upiera pred seba. Ale zračí sa v nich utrpenie. A to je dobre.

"A takto, si ju usmrtil," obelejú mi kĺby zo sily, ktorú vydávam.

* * *

Zmučená žiara sa mu pomaly vytráca z očí. Akoby po jednom kradli každú hviezdu z vesmíru. Celý čas mu do nich hladím. Jeho ťarcha postupne spočinie na mne. Nehybné telo sa mu rúca k zemi. Rýchlo ho strasiem.

Je predo mnou, pokrúcaný, bez pohybu. Ani hrudník sa mu nezdvíha a nenasáva recyklovaný vzduch. Posledný krát spočiniem zrakom na jeho tele a - nič. Nič. Nedokážem si _nič_ vybaviť. Je tam len nenávisť, zaplňuje celú ničotu čo pri ňom cítim. A tak odkráčam preč, s poslednou myšlienkou.

_Snáď ho nepošlú k hviezdam, to by bolo príliš milosrdné._


End file.
